


Jaskier: The Bleeding Heart of Kaer Morhen

by littlesaintjimmy



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Jealous Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Multi, oblivious Witchers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesaintjimmy/pseuds/littlesaintjimmy
Summary: This is going to kinda hurt and I'm sorry to all of my lovely witcher friends please take underadvisement that I have only seen the show. This takes place after 01.06. again I'm so sorry. However in order to make up for pain there will be fluff and hopefully some smut if this first chapter isn't to bad
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is short just to kinda dust off my writing ability if people like it I will write more but for now it will stay this little one shot. If you want more comment, kudos and bookmarks will get that done.
> 
> Ciao!!!

"If destiny could grant me one blessing it would be to take you off my hands!" Geralt screams echoed though Jaskier's mind as he walked down the mountain side. He knew what Geralt had said wasn't true or fair but it still stung. After spending so long together Jaskier felt like he should mean more After reaching the bottom of the mountain Jaskier realized he only had his lute with him, which is not ideal. He will just have to find a tavern to sing in. He had been walking for hours the sun had set already and Jaskier knew he needed to get off the road, He was lucky to stumble acrossed a small village that had one tavern that hopefully had rooms for rent. Jaskier walked up to the bar. "Are there any rooms available to rent out for the next week?" Jaskier asked hopping to build up some coin before he heads back to Oxenford. "Yea, I have a double room available, I'll rent a bed and half the room to you." The barkeep informed. Jaskier knew he couldn't really get any better and he honestly could barley afford this half room for the week. "Need a bard?" Jaskier asked after tossing down some coins to pay for his room, ale and a meal. "No, what we need is a damn Witcher! We've had a skeleton creature, feasting on our live stock and our people for weeks." the barkeep shouted. Jaskier rolled his eyes and tucked into his porridge and ale, as if Destiny was laughing directly at Jaskier's pain, a Witcher with broad shoulders, brown hair shaved down, with those same amber eyes that has been haunting Jaskier's dreams. As this new witcher stalked through the tavern Jaskier was curious, how many Witchers are there, do they all have those same enchanting eyes, and is his pain funny to fate. Finally this man reached the bar, putting down a paper that Jaskier had seen many times over the last couple of years. "Give me an ale, whatever your serving and some information on this creature of yours" A deep gravely voice said, the sound sending a shiver though Jaskier. He was trying to remain uninterested as this witcher and the barkeep talked about the specifics of this creature, from Jaskier's limited knowledge it seemed like a ghoul, which for a witcher should be easy. All of Jaskier's being wanted to talk with this guy and maybe get better information out of him. Unfortunelty during this time Jaskier was staring directly at the man,"Is there a problem?" The witcher asked, Jaskier shaken from his daydreaming ended up opening his mouth when he was hoping to keep it shut, "That seems like a ghoul right, I was traveling with another witcher and picked up small bits, when he was willing to talk." After stopping his explanation to breath the witcher started to laugh,"You're the bard that followed Geralt around, arn't you." Jaskier nodded his head and looked down hoping not to be made fun of to much. Jaskier felt a finger under his chin," Names Lambert, I like company on the road as long as it's helpful, can you stitch skin and cloths?" Lambert asked. Jaskier damn near jumped off his chair in the hopes of being on the road with a witcher by his side, "yes I can stitch, and I don't mind walking for long periods of time as long as you don't mind chatter." Lambert just shook his head "Be ready by dawn to go hunting." Lambert wanted Jaskier with him hunting, actually with him. This was the beginning of moving on from Geralt and being pushed down to who he isn't. The world seemed to brighten.


	2. Geralt Realizes he Fucked up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the aftermath of Geralt on that mountain and how much he majorly fucked up. Please let me know if this is ever awful!!!

Geralt stood on top of that mountain for who knows how long, knowing he was angry, he knew Yennifer was part of it and so was Jaskier. He kicked the dirt in front of him and stormed down the mountain side to the one thing on this retched earth that has not forsaken him. When the campsite that had his chestnut haired mare came into view his mood became radically different, he walks faster but to the untrained eye his speed wouldn't have changed at all. Finally reaching Roach, his best friend, confidant and therapist, Geralt buries his face in Roaches' mane. "Alright girl, lets start heading down the mountain." Geralt pulls on the horses reins but she snorts and starts looking around obviously expecting the extravagant bard to feed her a sugar cube and sing brilliant songs about the dragon battle. Geralt strokes her snout and gives a small sad Hmm, "Sorry girl, He's not coming back, I.. fuck I made a mess, I told him if life could give me one blessing it would be to take your off my hands. It wasn't fair of me, He was the best thing to happen to me and I fucked it up by being angry at myself and lashing out. we have to find him." The whole time he was explaining the situation to Roach he was cleaning up and packing, that when he came acrossed the pack and bed roll that Jaskier left. It was small without the lute with it, Geralt could not believe a man with such taste and fine things could fit his life in something smaller then Geralt himself uses. He saw a blue doublet the one that Jaskier almost died in, the one from the fateful meeting of Yennifer. This piece of fabric held so much feeling and Geralt knew he needed to find his yes his bard. Mounting his Mare, draping the doublet acrossed his bed roll he begins riding down the mountain as quickly as Roach could carry them. 

After riding a few hours down the mountain Geralt came to a tiny village, they had a poster up "Witcher Needed" was all that was written. Geralt hopped he had finally stumbled into some good luck. The walk to the tavern was quick and relatively painless since travailing with Jaskier less people through rocks and other objects at Witchers however, there will always be those people whose minds can not be changed. Stepping into a dingy tavern with very little light felt normal and welcoming for Geralt, motioning to the barkeep,"I'll take a mead and the cheapest food you got, I've also got some question on the Witcher needed poster." Geralt indicated putting down 3 Crowns to pay for his meal and drink. The barkeep started to look nervous and jittery, "I'm sorry Witcher but someone has already come though and taken care of that for us a day ago, another witcher looked just like you but with dark hair and a big scar acrossed his face. He also left with a bard, heading west towards Sodden." Geralt could not believe that his bard, his Jaskier is travailing with Lambert of all people, it broke his heart all over again. He looked down at his porridge and mead and ate quickly then started towards Sodden. He was going to win his bard back no matter what.


End file.
